


Is Pink Panther a Lion?

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a cute dumbass, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: Diana loves Akko with everything she has but sometimes... sometimes she wonders why. Especially when she asks about silly things.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	Is Pink Panther a Lion?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny lil thing I saw on Facebook about this person asking through text if pink panther is a lion. Thought it was perfect for Diakko, thus this was born.
> 
> This was too funny for me so I posted it as a oneshot instead of adding it to Doses of Akkordian. 
> 
> Thanks to Ryu_No_Me for quickly beta reading this :)

“Diana.”

Diana looks up from reading her current mystery novel fixation to regard her girlfriend over the rim of her glasses. “Yes?”

They’re sitting out in the huge lawn of Luna Nova and having a quiet time between just the two of them. Their friends/teammates have gone out to Blytonbury to spend the weekend shopping but Diana insisted on staying so she can finally finish the last chapter of her book.

Akko stayed behind solely because she didn’t want Diana to be left alone even though she had already insisted that she better come with their friends since all she’d be doing was reading.

And so here they are, alone together and resting under the shade of the many trees of Luna Nova Academy.

“Is pink panther a lion?” Akko asks, a genuine curiosity in her warm red eyes.

Diana blinks slowly at her girlfriend. They’re in their third year in Luna Nova and on their fifth month as an official couple. She’s spent the past two years getting to know the jolly enigma that is Akko Kagari and has claimed to be successful but today proved to her that there are still things she doesn’t understand about her girlfriend.

That question being a prime example.

Diana coughs into her fist to compose herself. “Say that again but slower.”

Akko tilts her head to the side that’s a sign that she’s more confused than normal. “I don’t get.”

“He’s the pink _panther._ ” Diana removes her reading glasses and puts down the book in her hand without noting the page. She feels this is a serious matter that requires all her attention _and_ patience.

Akko doesn’t look convinced. “Okay? But is he a lion?”

She loves Akko, she really does but _by the Nines._

Diana takes a deep breath and summons all her patience. “Akko, light of my life. He’s a _panther._ ” She makes sure she enunciates the word carefully. “A _pan-ther._ ”

Akko’s brows scrunches. She has a muddled look in her eyes that Diana just can’t –

“Is that kind of a lion?”

_Why this –_

“No, Akko. It’s a _fucking panther._ ”

Akko isn’t fazed by Diana’s swearing. She’s been doing that a lot lately after spending so much time in Amanda’s company. The look on her face is of pure puzzlement and she brings out her smuggled phone (courtesy of Constanze) and starts typing away at it. Diana assumes she’s researching it to see for herself.

She hopes it brings a fruitful result.

Akko’s next words make Diana want to pull all her hair out, though.

“I just googled. They are not pink?” Her crimson eyes are wide and full of question.

“And lions are?” Diana can’t keep the incredulity in her voice. For the love of Beatrix. Akko is smart – more street smart than book smart but _still_ smart.

But this – Diana can’t even.

“So the pink panther is not a lion,” Akko surmises with a grave expression.

_Oh, for the love of Beatrix. This woman –_

“Akko, darling, are you feeling unwell?”

“Wha – of course not. I’m fine. I’m just thinking what kind of animal a pink panther is.”

Diana has a _lot_ of patience and she loves her girlfriend very much. But she _cannot_ fathom why Akko can’t understand that the pink panther is a _panther._

And so she transforms her into one and takes a picture of it using Akko’s phone.

Instead of transforming her right back though, she lets Akko roam around. There are no students loitering anywhere anyway. And perhaps she will finally realize what the pink panther is if she sees her reflection somewhere.

When the others return later that day, they all shriek and gasp at seeing a pink panther lounging at Diana’s feet as she reads.

“What in the name of Beatrix is a _pink panther_ doing here?” Amanda demands, wand at the ready and pointed at the dozing feline.

Diana turns the page of her book before answering, “It’s Akko,” without looking up. 

“Akko?” they all ask except for Sucy and Constanze. They look between Diana and the still sleeping animal at her feet.

Attention still focused on the last few lines of the novel, Diana picks her wand and turns her girlfriend back to her usual form. 

Akko, human once more, is already jumping on her feet. “Guys, guys! Did you know that the pink panther isn’t a lion?” she asks them with wide eyes and a grin.

“Uh, yes?” Amanda asks before she leans a little to the side to look over Akko’s shoulder and at Diana. “Yo, Cavendish. What the hell is your girl talking about?”

Diana hums. “Akko, what animal is the pink panther?”

“Not a lion!” Akko answers diligently, still beaming. “But I still don’t know what it is.”

There’s a collective groan.

“Oh, by the Nines.”

“Yes,” Diana agrees. “Any volunteers?”

Everyone shakes their heads. And one by one, they walk towards the castle main doors.

Lotte pats Akko’s shoulder once when she passes her. 

Amanda mutters, “Good luck,” when she walks by.

The others just sigh and look at her with a small smile.

Akko stares at their retreating backs then gazes down at her girlfriend. “Diana?”

Diana, finally finished with her book, closes it and gets to her feet. She leans forward, places a gentle kiss on Akko’s forehead, and murmurs, “I love you, darling. I hope you figure it out soon.”

Then she, too, walks towards the castle doors.

After a momentary confusion at the expressions of her friends and lover, Akko jogs after them, exclaiming, “Wait, but guys! What _is_ a pink panther?”

**Author's Note:**

> Akko's a cute dumbass but she's Diana's cute dumbass.


End file.
